Prompt customer service is important for retail businesses. Retail businesses can create customer loyalty and promote good word of mouth advertising and endorsements by providing prompt customer service. Excellent communication is critical to providing the right level of customer service at the right time, especially if a customer is confused or upset.
In many retail settings today, interactive kiosks are used as a self-help resource. Customers can look up data and details, inventory availability, make purchases, and a kiosk can provide additional services that do not require a person. Unfortunately, a kiosk service does not always help a customer. The customer may run into trouble or run out of options without getting the service he or she needs. If a clerk or agent isn't right there to help, the customer may just leave. Voice and/or video assistance, if available, may not always be enough to help the customer complete his or her task.